1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adjustable device for measuring distances and for placing marks at measured distances, and more specifically to a device for simultaneously placing marks at a plurality of measured distances.
2. Related Art
For those in the construction field, e.g. carpenters, electrical contractors and other craftsmen, it is often desirable to measure a distance between points. It is also often desirable to transfer that measured distance to another location, and to mark the distance at the other location. This is typically done with a tape measure, but tape measures are cumbersome in that two hands are required to operate them, and the tape can retract during the transfer process and/or measurements can be forgotten. Further, it can become difficult to hold the tape measure and simultaneously place a mark at a location.
Another area of concern to the craftsman is the marking of a plurality of locations on a wall, for example, the location of light switches or outlets on a wall, and/or measuring a plurality of locations along a beam for purposes of placement of studs at specific, repeating intervals. For example, studs may be placed along a beam at spaces of sixteen inches to form a wall. Again, the normal procedure involves utilizing a tape measure and marking the distance at each location. Again, this is a cumbersome and inaccurate solution. Additionally, multiple locations are difficult if not impossible to simultaneously mark by this method.
Previous efforts developed in the past to assist with these problems include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,175 to Johnston, discloses a telescoping measurement transfer device for taking measurements comprising a plurality of telescopic portions with marked intervals. The device can be used as a straightforward measuring apparatus, or as a measurement transfer apparatus wherein the end stops can be positioned in a proper location and then placed against a work piece and the stop ends can be used as guides for a marking pencil.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,737 to Swanson, discloses a telescoping ruler. The device includes a pencil carrier at one end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,942 to Moore, et al., discloses a device for measuring baluster lengths having a telescoping shaft with a measuring scale and a cockable/releasable pointed tip at the edge for making indentation markings on the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,628 to Ham, discloses a vehicle repair measuring device for comparing distances between one or more reference points on a vehicle body and pairs of vehicle body components that are spaced therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,228 to Kimura, discloses leveling pole having telescoping components with elliptical cross sections having graduations marked along the length of the sections. The sections are locked into an open position by a locking button. The device can be used for determining a distance for measuring the height of trees.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,544 to Swanson, discloses a measuring device comprising telescoping sections wherein the sections are automatically locked in an extended position and automatically released as successive sections are telescoping to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,003,626 to Malcolm, discloses a measuring pole having telescoping sections that can be linked together in an extended position. A measuring tape can be interconnected with the pole.
None of these previous efforts, however, address all of the areas of concern of the present invention. Accordingly, what is needed, and has not heretofore been provided, is a simple and effective system for measuring, transferring a measurement, and marking one or more locations at specified intervals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a measuring stick to quickly and easily measure distances.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a measuring stick with a first portion and a second portion which telescopes from the first portion.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a measuring stick that provides measurements simultaneously in inches alone, as well as in feet and inches.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable measuring stick wherein measurements can be conveniently read at an upper end of a lower portion of the stick.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable measuring stick that allows for marking desired locations.
It even another object of the present invention to provide a measuring stick having a plurality of marking devices positionable at desired intervals therealong for simultaneously marking a plurality of desired locations.
It yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for simultaneously marking a plurality of locations at specific intervals.
It is even an additional object of the present invention to provide a device for marking locations which is operated by grasping the device with one""s hand and twisting one""s wrist to mark multiple locations.
The present invention relates to an adjustable measuring and marking device having a lower portion with a bottom end and an upper end, and an upper portion with a bottom end and an upper end, wherein the upper portion telescopically interconnects with the lower portion. Measurement intervals, such as inches, are marked along the upper and lower sections so that one can use the device as a measuring apparatus. Measurements can be read off the top portion, at the upper end of the bottom portion, in inches, as well as in feet and inches. A friction fit exists between the upper and lower sections so that a measurement obtained by extending the upper section from the lower section can easily be transferred to another location, as the relative position of the upper and lower sections are maintained by the friction fit. Overextending the upper portion out of the lower portion is prevented by a locking pin. A plurality of markers can be attached to the device, at desired locations therealong, for marking desired locations on a surface. Such markings are accomplished by grasping the device, placing the device at a desired location, and twisting one""s wrist to move the plurality of marking devices against a surface to place marks thereon.